Sappy LuNa One Shots
by TheYoungWolf22
Summary: Do you like Fluffy stories featuring Luffy and Nami? Stories that just make you smile and roll your eyes? Then you've come to the right place. Story Three: Drawing Lessons
1. Setbacks

Sappy LuNa OneShots.

Story Summary: Do you like Fluffy stories featuring these two? That just make you smile and roll your eyes? Then you've come to the right place.

Story One:Nami and Her Husband

One-Shot Summary: Nami wants to explore, however there are setbacks much to her dismay, and happiness.

A/N: This a Non Canon One-Shot of Making Believe. Doesn't affect the plot or outcome of Making Believe.

X X X X

Nami's right hand clung to the wooden railing that led down the stairs of her home. With each step she took it felt like madness. But Nami told her husband that she'd start completing her morning routine by herself. He begrudgingly agreed to it, much to his dismay and Nami's happiness.

Flashback*

"Nami~" her husband whined at her. "It's just the morning stuff! It doesn't even matter! Just let me help you!"

Nami felt heat grow in her face as her husband clutched her stomach tightly in a hug. Nami felt herself sitting on his lap. They were on the couch, where her husband told her that was in the living room. She winced with a small smile growing on her face, The orangette usually hated when people coddled her and babied her. But...having said that…Nami smiled and let the babying happen when her younger husband did it.

Nami sighed and closed her eyes. With a huge smile she shook her head. "You're lucky you're my husband you doofus"

"Shishishi, you know I love you Nami!"

Nami sighed again.

"If you love me idiot...just let me have this small Independence…Please...you know how much being able to do stuff on my own means to me~" The twenty four year old blind woman whined to her husband.

He sighed before he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine Nami, but I don't want you going down those stairs. Then we have a deal okay?"

Nami smiled and was overwhelmed with happiness she practically shrieked.

"Deal!"

End of Flashback*

Nami cheekily snickered at disobeying her husband. She had promised she wouldn't go down the stairs. But Nami knew she'd be able to get away with it. One small step down the stairs and one giant step for Nami. 1.

Nami snickered at the pun and slowly trotted down the stairs.

'Okay Nami...it's not a race. Take your time…' The orangette thought to herself as she slowly descended the treacherous descent.

Every single step she took felt like a small victory. As she slowly went down the stairs. 'I'm Doing It!' Nami thought triumphantly.

Then she felt the feeling of falling as she misstepped a landing. over her leg.

X.

The orangette whimpered as the tears came down her face as she recovered at the bottom of the stairs. She tumbled down the stairs and was now crying in pain as she sat in agony.

"Hmp"

"Hmp"

"Hmp"

Nami whimpered and continued to sob as she heard the footsteps near her. Her butt hurt, and she was going to get yelled at and chastised by her husband.

Nami heard her husband sigh as the footsteps ceased near her.

Nami rubbed her tears away and on instinct looked away from her stupid husband that she could hear him tapping his foot right next to her. She isn't crying. And it didn't hurt.

"I-I'M NOT CRYING!" The orangette said with sobbing and whimpering present in her speech.

Nami heard a snicker, and then she winced as she felt the feeling of her husband picking her up. The hands of him grabbing her by the back of her neck and her knees as she was being picked up.

 ** _*Smooch*_**

"I-idiot" Nami said defiantly as she felt a kiss being placed on her right cheek.

"Hey Nami" Her stupid husband's voice spoke in a cheeky tone, she dreaded to hear sometimes.

"W-what" Nami replied back with an over exaggerated sniffle present in her speech, all in attempt to try and coax a tighter hug out of the ordeal.

"Your shirt's on backwards Shishishi"

Nami hated the blush creeping in on her face and the embarrassment that came with it, so she buried her face in his armpit.

X X X X

Nami winced as a kiss was pressed against her left cheek again. The orangette was back on the couch on his lap again.

Nami at the core of her heart hated being babied...no matter how much she liked when her stupid husband did it.

"S-stop it dummy"

"Shishishi, I told you not to go down those stairs yet Nami. And I only kiss your boo-boos cause it makes you feel better!"

"N-No they don't" Nami defiantly replied, as she turned her head away from him.

"Shishishi what about this one Nami?" Her stupid husband finished with a snicker as Nami felt her wrist being grabbed. She felt his thumb start to rub on her throbbing bruise on the back of her right hand.

Nami winced and held in whimpering as he continued to rub the bruise.

"Does this one hurt?"

"N-No" Nami stammered out, trying her hardest to ignore the slight stinging.

"Are you sure Nami?" her husband asked again. As his rubbing continued.

The orangette, albeit still very stubbornly sucked up her pride."P-p-please?" Nami replied with stutters as she pulled her hand up to the sound of his voice.

"Please What?" her husband replied with a snicker and that made Nami whimper in frustration and sadness.

"Please kiss my booboo" the orangette said in a low whisper as she hung her head in shame and embarrassment.

"i didn't hear you Nami" he snickered again at her.

Nami growled, she hated when her husband teased her. But she sighed again. She wanted her bruise to be kissed.

"P-Please make me feel good...please~" the blind woman of twenty four whined and begged her husband.

Her happiness grew to new bounds as that kiss connected to her wrist. And lingered there for long after she requested.

Nami heard a fake kissy noise as she felt his soft lips leave her now fine bruise.

"Shishishi, All better huh Nami?"

Nami smiled and rolled her head since she couldn't roll her eyes anymore. The orangette planted a kiss to direction of her husband's voice, she felt her lips connect to soft flesh, so Nami assumed she got him in one of the cheeks. This earned her a small chuckle.

"All better" Nami replied as she pulled back from his skin

The orangette felt another kiss plant to her cheek. And she blushed like a schoolgirl.

"I love you Nami"

Nami's cheeks lit ablaze as he comforted her. when her husband told her he loved her, it was like all her worries drifted away, Nami was glad she had her husband here for her. The Orangette loved him with all her heart, and she would continue to love him forever.

"I love you too Monkey D. Luffy"

X X X X

A/N:Ugh...I have a huge grin on my face after writing this. XD Like I LOVE writing sappy stuff featuring these two. I loved when Luffy was babying Nami, in this scenario he understands her needs, sometimes she wants to be independent. and sometimes she wants to be babied by him.

So instead of berating her for not listening Luffy teases her for having her shirt on backwards, because Luffy understands his wife and her peculiar situation, because he didn't yell at her for trying to be independent.

Nami doesn't feel any lesser for trying, and feels more Independence from that, more so than she would have if she had gotten down those stairs. and that's what i absolutely love about this particular spin on this relationship. Luffy understands her...and he gets to baby her for once XD

So he knows when to tease and encourage her, and on the flip side of the coin. Luffy Knows when to baby her with kisses and hugs. Because she's very much still vulnerable. And I love that dynamic.

Also, I left Luffy's name a secret until the end. I don't know why, probably because it was a One-Shot and you can't put a cap on writing ;) but you probably guessed it was him anyways. XD

Lastly, this one shot doesn't spoil anything to come in Making Believe. It's just a sneak peak at just how a romantic relationship will be between these two, but their platonic relationship will be totally different. I have an ending that's totally different for that story and their relationship doesn't turn this way until later on in that story.

Anyways, if you liked this one shot please leave a review! If not thank you for reading.

Until next time - MapleJordanTwoTwo


	2. Incurred Debt

Sappy LuNa Oneshots:

Story Two: Incurred Debt.

One Shot Summary: The Captain Incurs about his debt to his navigator.

A/N:it's Main Canon. I want to know how I did with showing them as themselves, The Captain who wants to become pirate king and The Navigator who wants to map the world. Any and all criticism is helpful on narrowing down their mannerisms and writing them in character. If you would thanks

X X X X

It was like any night in the new world after being reunited in the new world, The Merry band of Mugiwara Pirates were off to sleep, all except for one of course. All that remained wake was the Captain, Who had watch that night. And much to his happiness, a Certain Navigator was having trouble with sleeping.

XXXX

The Navigator:

The orangette of twenty sat up, the coolness of the world fleeted in from the window above her hammock. It was a pleasant breeze that chilled her boiling skin after a day of humid and dry weather. It was because of said erratic weather patterns that had The Navigator of the Strawhat pirates in such a state of lingering insomnia. Nami found herself tossing and turning. Much to the dismay of her sleeping schedule.

The orangette groaned, before slowly sitting up. She had taken a shower before going to sleep, her skin felt disgusting and she didn't need that when she went to bed. The Navigator scanned the room, noticing Robin sleeping just on the other side of the room. She could hear the faint snoozing of the tired woman. Nami slightly envied her, she was getting sleep and the orangette wasn't, she spotted the newest addition to the crew Carrot sleeping below her, with that fur she had the young mink girl had, she was out of commission all day with the heat. Which was unusual but understandable, the girl felt like a little sister, and truly Nami was a little upset to see the cheery girl so down and miserable. She shook her head, in the end Nami couldn't do anything about it.

Nami's eyes were tired but her entire body felt like she had hit herself with one of her thunderbolt tempo's. Nami felt electric and she wanted to run up and down like she was an energetic little boy playing in a green luscious field.

However, Nami found herself standing and and adjusting to being on her feet. She felt dizzy and disoriented. Like she had been rocking back and forth at blazing speeds. She shook her head and headed to her increasingly big wardrobe. She had no desire to wear just her green bra because of the cooling breeze. so the orangette slipped on another layer of clothing. A tight knit shirt that once Nami noticed in the nearby mirror clung to her figure and showed off her assets in a way that wasn't too asinine and vain. But also in a way that was sexy and sleek.

She pushed opened her doors and went to the one place Nami knew she could have a hint of solace in this erratic show of insomnia that was plaguing her this ever so frigid, chilly night.

X

The orangette smiled and rolled her eyes at her sleeping Captain. His back was against the railing and he was slumped dead asleep, his coveted Straw Hat was draped above his eyes, obviously shading them from the glistening moon that brightly radiated throughout the sky tonight. Her Captain was supposed to be watching for enemies, who would try to plunder and parish them while the rest of the crew slept. Yet her Captain was feigning sleep, and looked to be doing a good job at it. It never occurred to her that he could be trusted with a seemingly trivial matter like scouting. Carrot was the ship's scout, and she had volunteered for their erratic captain too many times for Nami to let it slide. Luffy was the Captain of the thousand sunny, he had responsibility's just like the rest of them.

So here he was, albeit very peacefully he was snoring. It seemed like every single Straw Hat aboard the sunny could get some form of sleep except her. Which pissed Nami off, but also brought a smile to her face at the same time. So the orangette grabbed the treasure resting cozly above her captains head and placed it atop her own. Before moving to slidr down the railing to sit next to the klutzy man she called her captain...and her boyfriend.

Nami scooted close to him, shoulder to shoulder as Nami slowly peeled away at the hiding hand in his coat pocket. Finally, after fear of reprisal. Nami smiled in triumphant and interlocked her fingers with his. They sat together on this breezy cool night, enjoying the air that slightly graced their skin after a day of humidity and bitter weather.

"Do you always sleep when you watch the ship" The orangette suddenly asked, with a hint of a smile present upon her lips.

 ***Smooch***

An answer came, more sooner than the Navigator expected. Almost immediately she heard that trademark snicker of his, and his official response was a foreign feeling of his soft lips pressing against the right side of her face. Nami's face flushed with heat and she did her best to ignore the crimson red stripe that had suddenly formed ear to ear across her face.

"I dunno I try not too"

Was her Captain's response, as he pulled back from her right cheek.

Nami smiled, and rolled her eyes at the cheeky, simple response and clutched his hand tighter. The feeling of his soft lips still lingered upon her right cheek, it felt foreign to her because they rarely got intimate on the ship, it was mainly due to fear of being found out, that was the main cause of the lessened romantic actions they shared together.

Their nakama, at least to Nami's knowledge were not aware of the present relationship between the Captain and the Navigator...

However certain circumstances had brought it to light for Luffy and her After...some feelings were exposed. Since then, Nami and Luffy had sworn they'd keep it a secret from the ship. Just to not fog up their friendship with the others. But in hindsight, anyone who noticed Nami was not in her bunk could figure it out if they went looking for her.

Nami pursed her lips and deviously smiled.

"You kissed me on the ship, that's ten million berries on top of your debt."

Her Captain whined at the charging of fees and Nami smiled for a brief second at the pout. Her captain was cute when he wanted to be.

"Nami~ that's not fair~ you kiss me all the time!"

"Yes I do Captain" Nami growled in response. "but never on the ship. We promised."

"You're a greedy girlfriend"

"Well..." Nami spoke with a teasing smile "Like I told you before captain, Give me your hat and your debt is forgiven."

Her boyfriend looked appalled at the simple request.

"Never! My debt could be all the berries in the world and I still wouldn't give you my hat!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "I have it on right now Captain, I suppose that doesn't count Huh?" She replied in a cocky daring voice, trying her best to tease him.

Her boyfriend pouted in response.

"You're just borrowing it…" Luffy trailed off with embarrassment present in his speech.

Nami smiled and turned to the broody man next to her, and she daringly planted a kiss to his left cheek. Nami loved the feeling of the softness of his check. She pulled back, and in a sultry tone she informed him.

"There, I gave you a kiss, now your ten million is forgiven."

"Shishishi, Thanks Nami!"

Nami smiled and rolled her eyes again as the grip on her hand grew tighter.

The two of them sat in silence, just staring out at the sea ahead of them as the sunny slowly drifted forward. They sat in a euphoric silence as they cherished their time alone together. Too far and few inbetween for her liking but Nami couldn't complain as their shoulders rubbed and their hands remain locked with one another.

Until finally, her boyfriend spoke up and asked the most simplest question imaginable to which Nami didn't truly have an answer for.

"How much do I owe you?" Her Captain asked her, with curiosity present in his speech.

It was a simple enough question, the orangette mused to herself. But...truly Nami didn't have an answer for the supposed amount in question. Well she did...but that was personal...even for him, even though Luffy was the man Nami trusted with her life, and the person she nevertheless fell in love with.

"Your debt is so high captain, you're gonna be the brokest and poorest Pirate King in history when your done paying me off." Nami said in a teasing tone. As she chuckled to herself.

Her boyfriend found it not amusing however, and he whined after immediately she said it.

"Nami~ I don't wanna be poor! Why can't you just make it a hundred berries! I can give that to you now!"

Nami playfully shook her head too, she didn't want to be poor either.

"I'm sorry captain, but it's either all that treasure buried at raftel or it's your hat. And you gotta choose one."

"Just tell me how much I owe you."

Nami rolled her eyes again.

"No, I can't have you scheming to get all the money you owe me."

"But Nami!" Luffy Pouted "I just wanna plan ahead!"

"No, and that's final."

Luffy stubbornly retracted his hand and pouted to himself. "you don't get kisses anymore…" she heard faintly and she growled at the balls of her captain.

Nami not tolerating it, she savagely reached over and grabbed his left ear with her nails and gripped it with tightness. making Luffy shootout in pain.

"WHO DOESN'T GET KISSES ANYMORE!" Nami yelled at him with absolutely fury in voice. It was one thing to give her the silent treatment, her idiot boyfriend eventually came around. However, lovey dovey affection from him was a rarity, and Nami cherished every little kiss and hug she got. more so than even money, that's why kisses meant a lot to her, and Luffy knew that...

"Ow Nami! That hurts!" Luffy whined in response as he began to kick his feet.

Nami ignored the resistance and just continued to berate her foolish boyfriend, she'd show him no mercy.

"I SAID WHO DOESN'T GET KISSES ANYMORE"

"OW! OKAY NAMI OW! YOU CAN STILL GET KISSES JUST STOP IT!"

Nami huffed and released his foolish ear and immediately Luffy clutched it

"You're a mean girlfriend too!"

Nami chuckled again and rolled her eyes, and slowly leaned over to plant a kiss to his cheek.

 _ ***Smooch***_

"Do I get ten million off my debt~" Luffy pouted as she retracted her lips from his soft skin, and this caused Nami to roll her eyes once again.

"Of course not dummy, that was just an apology"

"Well, how much do I owe you"

"I already told you I'm not telling you"

"Nami~ just tell me how much I owe you! That's a captain's order!"

Nami sighed and her heart panged. He was kind of a stupid jerk for playing the captain card on her. And now she'd have to tell him.. he could be such an idiot sometimes.

"You really want to know" Nami asked, as she stared ahead. Still clutching his hand tightly.

"Uh huh! I don't wanna be poor!"

"Hmph" Nami playfully scoffed at him.

"Truthfully Captain" Nami said calmly as she suddenly looked away from him.

" _ **You Owe Me Nothing"**_

"Huh?" Luffy replied very confused. "I thought you said I'd end up poor!"

"Well, that was a lie, Captain" Nami replied as she wiped a small tear of true happiness that escaped from her left eye.

"Are you okay Nami?" A voice of concern emitted from his lips. She ignored it and continued anyways. As the tears of happiness suddenly came down her face as thoughts and memories of _**him**_ flooded her mind.

Nami finally found the courage to speak after a few lingering moments of uncomfortable silence, She found her courage beause Luffy was her anchor of strength in tough times, he was her support even when he didnt even know. Luffy was that and even more for her.

"Y-you owe me nothing Luffy, because without you I would still be drawing maps at Arlong Park...You owe me nothing because you rescued me from Arlong and brought me along on your adventures. You owe me nothing Luffy... _ **b-because I-I owe you everything**_ …"

Nami tailed off as the tears of happiness continued to stream down her cheeks.

She sobbed as Luffy embraced her into a hug. And just let her cry into his neck.

Until eventually he spoke up.

"Shishishi, You don't owe me anything Nami; you're my friend! And more importantly Nami, You will always be my Navigator! Without you! I can't become Pirate King!"

Nami's heart panged and she pulled back from his bear hug and she planted a kiss to his lips.

"T-Thank You Luffy" Nami replied as she looked into his brown eyes. And smiled at him as she pulled back from their kiss

"Shishishi, Now you're the one who owes me ten million berries!"

Her face lit up in embarrassment and she buried her face into the neck of the love of her life.

And then his laughter filled her ears once again.

"Shishishi Just Kidding Nami!"

X

Nami with sniffles still present in pressed her lips against her captains. And after a moment they pulled away. She had to get sleep. Luffy practically ordering her back to bed.

"Goodnight Luffy" Nami told him as she retracted her arms. And smiled at him. She reached up to his noggin to place his strawhat atop his head. Where it rightfully belonged.

"Shishishi, Goodnight Nami" Luffy told her with his cheeky grin still plastered accross his face. Nami just smiled back at him, before he finally stretched one of his rubber arms to the Crow's nest and the proceeded to fling himself to the high perch above the rest of the ship.

With that, the orangette smiled and took her leave back to the girl's room. and proceeded to fall into her hammock, letting it rock herself into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

X X X X

A/N; Aww wasn't that just sappy? XD

If you enjoyed that, please leave a review. If not thank you for reading this. :)

Until Next Time - MapleJordanVienteDos


	3. Pencils, Pens, Crayons, and Markers

Pencils, Pen's, Crayons, and Marker's.

One-Shot Summary: As her lower lip began to swell and her eye blackened with a bruise. The orange haired girl knew that he had gotten into a fight again.

A/N:This was inspired by a story called Dreams and Words of the Soul by: HuaFeiHua. It's an EreMika story...But the A.U idea is if you get marks and bruises on your skin your soulmate gets them too cause they're all are eternaly linked together. I don't know if they came up with the A.U idea they probably didn't but...yeah

Anyways, Since I'm a shameless LuNa shipper. I said let's write an open ended One-Shot.

X

The Orangette.

Nami never believed in marriage, well that wasn't true. The orange haired gal of twenty didn't believe in true marriage, because the swelling of her lower lip had indicated to her that her partner for life had already been decided. And boy, was he an inconsiderate jerk. Yes, her soulmate was a man, Nami always knew of course, it was just an unconscious thought in the back of her mind that her eternal partner would be a man and not a woman. It was her intuition, that and...well truthfully Nami didn't know any woman who fought as often as her soulmate did.

The Orangette would receive a few bruises on her face every few weeks, sometimes a black eye. Sometimes a few lashes across her back. Maybe a few cuts and scrapes. It worried her sometimes, whomever it was just didn't know how to calm the hell down and not cause trouble. that really scared her sometimes, why was her soulmate so violent? why was Nami destined to be with someone so reckless?

The amount of bruises told her that her partner was reckless, careless, an needed to prove themselves. Why the universe chose this person for Nami was folly for her to figure out, it was troubling to her, so more off then not she shooed those destiny thoughts away, she wouldn't be married anytime soon if she had any say about it.

The orangette sighed as she slowly stood up from her kitchen table, it was a Saturday morning and her mother and sister were outta the house. That left Nami to do whatever while her family was gone. 'let's see how bad it is…' she thought to herself.

Nami started the trek to the bathroom, she needed to see her face and what the hell that idiot did to it. She didn't feel any type of swelling, neither did it linger in her cheeks and lips. Her knuckles hurt like hell though, Nami looked down at her hands and sighed as they came into sight. They were red and stinging. It was like a game of operation after one her soulmates fights, always picking and prodding at the things that were buzzing and stinging, nevermind the swelling.

Nami reached her bathroom and swung open the door, she walked directly in front of the mirror and she rolled her eyes at the sight ahead of her, her left eye had a shiner, and no doubt that a black eye would form there in a few days or hours. Her bottom lip was swullen, however it wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. And she could move her lips with ease and minimal pain. Nami looked like a mess, her knuckles stung and her eye looked terrible. She sighed. She went to get some make up, Nami didn't use it often, but she had the right tools to make the impending black eye a little less than an eye sore. All it would take was some cover up and some other things...she sighed and unzipped her little make up purse she kept in the mirror cabinet. And went for her black eyeliner.

'Well...At least he can fight.' Nami mused to herself as she started to apply the eyeliner, applying thick lines of black shade with pinpoint precision.

After a while, and the black eye didn't look like she was being beaten on a regular basis. Nami huffed, and rolled her eyes. The eyeliner and cover up did wonders to her eyes and face. It made Nami look like she didn't just get a walloping. The eyeliner in general was a thick black and left a dark mark across her now normal-ish face.

She studied the black streak of eyeliner...it was dark and truth be told it was very easy to wash off...which was perfect for writing secret taboo messages to your eternally linked partner. Nami bit her bottom lip, her mother always said it was her choice to write and strike a conversation with him...geez was that an embarrassing conversation. Thought the Orangette, as a cheeky smile spread ear to ear across her face.

Flashback*

A fourteen year old Nami sat at her kitchen table. Her mother was in the kitchen putting away dishes, her sister sat across from her. They had just gotten done cleaning the impromptu bruise that had arose on the side of her left cheek.

The fourteen year old brought her hand up to the lesser bruise, it had gone down a lot. But it still hurt.

"Mom why do I have to a have soulmate? They're mean, and they're always fighting somebody." The Orangette pouted to her mother. Nami hated him. He was always getting beat up, and beating people up himself.

Her mother Bellemere came up and chuckled at her, Nami hated that too. Her mother was always defending him.

"You may not like them now sweet pea, but…" her mother kneeled down and cupped her chin, and smiled at her. "But one day they're gonna make you very happy. And you'll think back on all these bruises and you'll laugh sweet pea, because by then guess what?"

Nami rolled her eyes and finished the sentence with her momma.

"They'll all be worth it" Mother and Daughter both said in unison,

Nami grumbled and looked back to her plate of lunch.

"He's still a bully. Always making me look like I can't defend myself"

Her mother chuckled at her again and so did her sister.

"Nami, You don't know if they're a he yet." Her mother chuckled at her.

"Yeah Nami! Unless you're talking to them!" said her cheeky older sister Nojiko, as she started snicker at her as well.

Nami blushed and looked away. before yelling at both of them. "I JUST KNOW THEY'RE A HE BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE GIRLS!" Nami finished as she began to pant and pout profusely. All the while hating the chuckling.

Her mother laughed at her again. "it's not like it's your choice sweet pea! And besides, it's not like I would think any different of you. You're my daughter dear. And if you're soulmate is a he or a she I will always love you." Her redhead mother finished with a peck to her cheek.

Nami pulled back and rolled her eyes. "I'm not five mom and why can't I just check and see mom? I just want to make sure."

Her mother sighed and stared at her, a slight frown grew upon her lips.

"Nami, you're probably gonna spend the rest of your life with whomever is on the other side. So please just wait and let it happen...and I know it's frustrating. But if it bothers you that much it's honestly your choice sweet pea. You can talk to them if you want. But…just let it happen naturally if you want. Because that's how it should be. But it's up to you."

Her mother just chuckled and patted her on the head. And Nami pondered on what her mother said as she went back into the kitchen. The prospect of spending the rest of her life with him was scary...she was going too whether she liked it or not. So that's when Nami decided she'd let it happen on it's own. Because she liked this freedom from him

Flashback End*

Nami rolled her eyes, the teasing about her soulmate was unbearable. It killed her sometimes.

But it was all in good fun, Nami knew whomever was receiving these bruises originally was a man. She just knew...so Nami decided now she'd put a stop to the reckless fighting.

Nami took the black eyeliner and wrote a simple statement across her left forearm.

" _Stop fighting Jerk_."

And now as she rolled her eyes, Nami would wait for a reply. It felt like an eternity as Nami waited patiently in her bathroom. It felt like he wouldn't reply.

In a _very_ scribbly reply, a few minutes later. A reply came and Nami had to roll her eyes at it.

" _Shishishi, I'm sorry. But people are really mean! :( My name's Luffy Shishishi! What's yours and why don't we talk more :( ? "_

Her eyes widened and a huge blush spread across her face as the orangette stared down at the scribbly mess of words. Her heart panged and she looked away, the heat radiated in her cheeks. as the message slowly drifted away, she shook hear head and sighed, but as she got the courage to reply a smile soon grew upon her face, and as she began to write the message back, Nami didn't know the rest of her life was beginning today.

 _" Uh, I'm sorry I haven't wrote you! but you haven't wrote me either! so its yout fault too! and by the way My name's Nami, it's very nice to finally meet you...Luffy'_

X X X X

A/N: Aww, there's so much to write! Maybe one day ;)

And I know it's short! but that's kinda the point, Luffy and Nami are soulmates in this one, and no matter what, they're gonna have a happy life together at the end of the day! :) But that doesn't mean their _isn't_ a story to tell, so I might pick this back up _some day._ but until then, use your imagination. ;)

If you enjoyed that, please leave a review, if not thank you for reading.

Until Next Time - Maplejordan22


End file.
